The present invention relates to an article having a functional (waterdrop slippage capable) film superior in making waterdrops slip down the surface of the article. This article can be used for architectural and vehicular windowpanes, mirrors, and industrial glasses.
Various compositions (including silicone waxes, organopolysiloxanes, and surfactants) have been proposed in the course of improving waterdrop slippage capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,540, corresponding to Japanese Patent Examined Publication JP-B-50-15473, discloses a water repellent composition containing an alkylpolysiloxane and a mineral acid.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-5-301742 discloses a water repellent agent for automotive window glass. This water repellent agent contains an amino-modified silicone oil and a surfactant.
JP-A-11-181412 discloses a surface treating agent containing a component that is a fluorine-containing silicone compound and/or its partial hydrolysate. This component contains a first essential unit in which a group (e.g., —(CH2)3(CF2)7CH3 and —(CH2)3(CF2)7CF3) is directly bonded to a silicon atom of an organosiloxane unit, and a second essential unit in which a group (e.g., —(CH2)3SiCl3) is directly bonded to a silicon atom of an organosiloxane unit.
JP-A-2000-144056 discloses a surface treating liquid that is a mixture of (a) a first or second silicone compound, (b) an acid, and (c) a solvent containing water dissolved therein. The first silicone compound has a hydrolysable functional group at its end. The second silicone compound has a hydrolysable functional group at one end and a fluoroalkyl group at the other end.
JP-A-8-12375 discloses a water-repellent article prepared by applying a coating solution to a substrate. This coating solution is prepared by mixing together (a) a first solution obtained by hydrolyzing in a solvent a fluoroalkyl-group-containing silane compound and another compound (polydimethylsiloxane and/or polydimethylsiloxane derivative) and (b) a second solution obtained by hydrolyzing in a solvent an alkoxysilane compound.
JP-A-2000-26758 discloses a coating composition containing as essential components (A) hydroxyl-group-containing vinyl polymer, (B) an epoxy-terminated siloxane polymer, (C) a sulfonic acid compound, (D) a crosslinking agent component, and (E) a surfactant.
JP-A-6-262943 discloses an automotive windshield system having a two-layer-coated front windshield and a resin-coated windshield wiper.
JP-A-8-268234 discloses an automotive windshield wiper system with a pressure regulator for regulating the wiper pressure against a front windshield.